1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal training devices and, specifically, to a training device which emits a controlled shock for discouraging undesirable habits in animals.
2. Background of the Invention
Shocking devices for various kinds are known for use in animal training. For instances, the so-called "hot shot" cattle prods are well known for use in maneuvering cattle. Dog collars are known for training hunting dogs by permitting them to follow a false trail, and, after a suitable interval of time, shocking them to deter them from following the wrong trail. Various electrical training devices are also known for weaning calves, training roping horses, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,112, to Henderson, issued Aug. 29, 1982, shows a device for breaking "cribbing" habits in horses. The device is provided on a strap which encircles the throat of the horse to hold electrical prods at opposite sides of the throat. A U-shaped former associated with the strap fits the strap to the windpipe of the horse. As the neck of the horse is swelled by cribbing, the force is applied to stretch the strap on a sensitive ribbon switch, which closes to complete an electric shocking circuit to shock the horse. While the Henderson device was an improvement over certain of the existing animal training devices, a primitive "vibrator" was used to generate the shocking current. The collar provided a six volt output which was too powerful for most horses. The device also features a rather insensitive thermistor which opened the shocking circuit in the case of an overload to interrupt the current flow. The thermal switch operated cumulatively as it heated in response to prolonged and protracted current stages to finally open and relieve the shock being applied to the animal.
There exists a need for an animal training device which provides a controlled voltage output to avoid harming sensitive animals such as racing horses and the like.
There exists a need for such a device which has a sensitive safety release to open the electrical circuit and avoid prolonged and protracted shocks to the animal.